


Challenge Day 8:  Solas

by Solas_Dreadwolf



Series: Solavellan Hell Art Challenge 2020 [8]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Solavellan, Solavellan Hell, Solavellanhellartchallenge2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solas_Dreadwolf/pseuds/Solas_Dreadwolf
Summary: Lavellans thoughts on Solas
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan, Lavellan & Solas
Series: Solavellan Hell Art Challenge 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703923
Kudos: 6





	Challenge Day 8:  Solas

She couldn't help to let her eyes sweep over to the elven mage that was sitting across the fire, drinking the hot cup of milk and honey she had made him, instead of the regular tries to get him to drink tea.  
Their eyes met, when he looked up from his book. There was something unspoken in his eyes, calculating and calm, but fond as well. Heart thrumming faster her eyes fluttered down to her mug. It made her happy being looked at like that by him, and Fae couldn't withhold the affectionate smile that spread on her Lips, reaching her warm brown eyes.  
At first, she had thought of him as a grim and fatalistic elf. Stubborn and prideful in the way he talked down the dalish and their histories. The history that she grew up with after all. It had been no good first impression he had made on her, Solas had looked down on other elves while being clearly an elf himself and it bugged her on more than one occasion.  
They quarreled a lot, misunderstood each other at the beginning. He had been nothing more than arrogant and self-centered in her eyes.   
But all of that changed one day.   
The events in Redcliffe affected her, changed her view on things. She laid eyes on a horrible future, and she would never forget what she saw there. Everything tainted in red Lyrium- the castle walls, the world but also her friends and companions.   
Seeing and hearing Varric who was corrupted by red Lyrium had been hard. All of her travelling companions were tainted with the red shards that grew out of the walls. Red shards that grew out of people as well. But seeing Solas like that – his red eyes still haunted her in her dreams- it broke something inside her.   
She was used to hearing him talk, but not like this. That eerie sound of his voice that was echoing with the red lyriums whispers - the way that he remained calm, even though he was looking sick and about to die- haunted her still in the dark of the Night. It had been this time that she promised to him, to get him out of that, to not allow that future to happen.   
Fae tried to steel herself as they walked through the castle corridors, chanting over and over that this would not happen if she could stop it. She just had to fight harder to prevent this, had to change to be able to do so.  
The dalish was prepared for a fight, but she was not prepared for her companions to sacrifice themselves. Had not been prepared for Solas kiss, when he pulled her close to him in the throne room of Redcliffe castle.   
It was the kiss of a dying man, that had made his choice already. Made his choice to die for her.   
Something changed in her with that as she had to watch each one of her companions fall for her. That she had to see the lifeless body of Solas lying on the castle ground, broken and dead. She had cried and yelled for them, and if it wouldn't have been for Dorian that held her back- she would have died there as well.   
But she had not. Instead, she stood there in the throne room, leashing out on Alexius for the things that he put her trough.   
Fae would have probably killed that man there, if it wasn't for Solas who stopped her from doing that. All she had wanted to do at that moment, was tugging him in her arms, him and Varric, Iron Bull, Cassandra, sobbing and glad that they weren't dead. Glad that she prevented that, at least for now.  
Even though she had never done so, after Redcliffe, after that kiss, she sought out the elven mage on more than one occasion, listened to what he had to share with her, hoping to find answers to the strange behavior he had shown in the future, to her own budding feelings, that had started with the kiss.  
But Haven came right after that, and she knew that she would probably be dead if it wasn't for the thought of Solas that gave her the ability to move on. Gave her the ability to climb up the snowy mountain even though she was hurt badly and nearly collapsing into the inviting mass of snow. But she could not allow herself to be buried beneath it and the thought of those beautiful eyes, tainted with red was enough for her to keep moving. To keep moving until he found her and pulled her in his arms, clearly glad that she was alive.   
Fae let herself collapse into his arms, feeling safe for the first time since she left her camp.  
There she was now, looking at him fondly while the other voices around them blended into the forest. She knew that they sat on a campfire with their companions in the exalted plains, but it felt as if it were only them for that moment. For that one moment the world seemed perfect, and she wanted to be able to gaze at him forever like that.


End file.
